Once again
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Sasuke se reconoció a sí mismo como un cobarde, no podría mirarla a los ojos y volver a sentir miedo de realizar lo incorrecto, por lo que clavó la mirada en su corazón, ese que estaba siendo atravesado justo ahora por su mano, para ponerla a dormir. [Basado en el manga 693 de naruto]


Aclaraciones:

—Blablabla—_ || Diálogos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again<strong>-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

><p>Verle la espalda de nuevo, dolía. Dolía tanto que sentía que todas esas malditas lágrimas que había logrado tragarse en la guerra estaban por salir. Sakura sabía que Naruto haría lo que fuera por ella, sabía que volvería la promesa de aquella tarde a realidad, pero también temía por la vida de él. Sus ojos ardían y sabía que tenía que ser tarde o temprano, tendría que intentar detenerlo a su propia manera, aunque también sabía que no funcionaría. Nunca lo hizo. Kakashi miró a la rosada intuyendo lo que estaba por ocurrir.<p>

—La verdad es... Siempre he sabido en mi corazón que, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho por ti —La voz de Sakura empezó a elevarse.

Sasuke recordó esa noche. Aquella que encontró a Sakura por coincidencia cerca de las puertas de la aldea, ese día que le dijo que no se fuera, que si no había posibilidad de desistir, que se la llevara con él, el día que le prometió hacerlo feliz.

—Pero aún te amo... ¡No importa qué haya pasado, todavía me importas más de lo que puedo soportar!—

Sakura sostenía a Kakashi para poder tener un apoyo, pero ahora estaba sola en esto. Le soltó de la manga. Sasuke permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados por la frustración.

—Si hubiera podido tomar todo tu dolor en mi cuerpo para confortarte, lo hubiera hecho... Y aquí estamos de nuevo, y aún todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme aquí y llorar ¡Soy tan patética!—

Sakura sabía que dolía como el mismo infierno estar ahí, era la primera vez después de 4 años que decía esas palabras y era la primera vez que no estaba sola diciéndolas. Esta vez estaba Kakashi a su lado y Naruto a unos metros de ella, se sentía protegida, pero a la vez se sentía débil. Siempre que se trataba de Sasuke se sentía frágil e insegura.

—Pero... Pero, ¡Sasuke-kun! Si aún tengo un lugar en ese tu corazón, no importa qué tan pequeño pueda ser... ¡Entonces, por favor... Te ruego que no te nos escapes ni un poco más! —

Ahora, también se estaba humillando frente a él por segunda vez, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar un deceso doble, para evitar que Naruto destrozara su corazón de nuevo y para que la oscuridad de Sasuke no fuera irremediable.

—Si solo nosotros nos quedamos juntos por siempre, estoy segura de que algún día las cosas volverán a ser como solían ser—

Y Sasuke tembló. Por primera vez en cuatro años, se amedrentó por una niña de 17 años que le declaraba el más puro amor que jamás hubiera sentido (porque él era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no amaban más que a los suyos). Tembló ante la expectación y la ansiedad que le hizo de pronto sentir la humilde confesión. Recordó que hacía cuatro años la había dejado inconsciente sobre una helada banca y también, recordó ese duelo sobre el tejado del hospital, donde casi sale herida por sus impetuosas ganas de proteger a lo que ella amaba. Por proteger a Naruto de Sasuke y a Sasuke de Naruto. Tembló porque por unos instantes no supo qué hacer, pero de pronto lo tuvo claro en mente. No quería que ella saliera lastimada.

—Eres... toda una molestia —Y con esa sonrisa tan ambigua que Sasuke le dio, Sakura se sintió confundida.

Sasuke se reconoció a sí mismo como un cobarde, no podría mirarla a los ojos y volver a sentir miedo de realizar lo incorrecto, por lo que clavó la mirada en su corazón, ese que estaba siendo atravesado justo ahora por su mano, para ponerla a dormir.

Sakura se sumió en un sueño profundo y pacífico.

—¡Eso es ir muy lejos! No necesitabas usar ese genjutsu en Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto ofendido.

—...Si la hubiera dejado así, hubiera ido detrás de nosotros. Se hubiera metido en nuestro camino —dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Kakashi sintió ira en su cuerpo, pensó en Rin y en el amor que ella le profesó alguna vez. Miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto.

—Sakura nunca dejó de querer de salvarte... Nunca —dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke pensó en la respuesta que debía dar, giró su rostro lentamente y encontró al peliblanco temblando de enojo.

—¿Se divirtió en su pequeña ilusión de amor verdadero? Para mí, tengo absolutamente ninguna razón de amarla y de igual manera, no puedo ver la razón por la que ella me amaría—

—¡La única forma de necesitar una razón, es para odiarlo! Además todo lo que Sakura quería ahora era ser tuya. ¡Sólo quería salvarte! Esta chica aquí, quien tú has estado más que listo para matar... Incluso ahora está llorando lágrimas llenas de pensamientos sobre ti. ¡Porque te ama tanto que su corazón se está rompiendo!—

Kakashi quería hacerlo entender, quería que entendiera por una vez lo que era ser amado de verdad, y Sakura, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, parecía satisfecha en sus sueños. Sasuke tomó más tiempo del que debería para saber qué contestar. ¿Por qué una persona lo amaría después de toda la mierda que hizo? Y más aún, ¿por qué lo amaría tanto como para humillarse frente a él?

—Es probable que solo... Sean cadenas de un pasado fallido, que está sintiendo—

Y Sasuke, sin más que decir, saltó hacia su mortífero destino. Con el remordimiento de haber dejado una vez más a esa persona que le había profesado amor eterno inconsciente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No está beteado ni nada, pero es la primera vez que lloro escribiendo algo. Mientras escribía lloraba y quería hacerlo una sorpresa. No he visto muchos fanfics de esto y quería hacerlo porque el capítulo fue malditamente especial, demostró el amor que Sakura le tiene a Sasuke.<p>

#SasuSakuForever.  
>Espero les guste.<p> 


End file.
